Difference
by LittleShortGirlFromOuterSpace
Summary: Edward is shy and is a bit clumsy. Bella is a bit less shy and is usaly foundin a wheel chair or on cruches. I'm goin to continue, but keep reviewing. My pic for my prifile is of really green eyes, I'd like to know what you think about that, too! ! ! !
1. The first sighting

(((I love you!!!! Wait, why don't you love me? It's because I don't own Twilight, isn't it? ISN'T IT????)))(((Teenage drama to funny to describe)))

I walked down the halls of my current school, Forks High School. My family and I just moved here recently, and it's just like every other small, rainy town and high school.

'_Edward?'_ Alice asked from beside me. I glance at her, a signal for her to continue, _'there's a new student coming today.'_ I glace at her again, but this time with an eyebrow raised, since when did we care if new students came? _'Just… just be careful today, Edward,'_ she was hiding something from me. She doesn't usually do that, but oh well.

"Alice?" I ask.

"Yes, Edward?"

"Do you think I should skip?"

"Uh… no, I don't think you will need to. Just… just be careful today. Please?"

I sighed, she doesn't resort to pleading often, "sure, Alice, see you at lunch,' we separated.

I walked into my classroom, stumbling over nothing, and set down. For once, all my classmates' thoughts were not on my family or me. Of course a few were.

'_Oh My God!!! Like, Edward Cullen is, like, HOTT, like, even when he, like, trips!!!!'_ Jessica Stanley thought. She had a crush on me, so most of the other girls.

'_The Lauren is so damn HOTT! I wonder if she will be my girl…'_ Newton's thoughts are not ones I liked to hear. I blocked out all the thoughts and did the work assigned. Class was half way through when a note landed in my lap. Great. I look around real quickly to see Jessica Stanley staring at me.

I opened the note and it read:

**Edward, like, would you, like, go to the, like, girl's choice dance, like, with me?**

I sighed, great, a school dance, and no one that I _want_ to go with. Who am I kidding? Even if I did want to go with someone, I wouldn't because I would be probably make a fool of my self.

I take my pen and reply:

**I will not be attending the dance with you; it is unlikely that I will attend at all. **

I gave the note back to her. Notes and letters are the only times that I'm not shy. I continued my work until the bell rang. I was done, of course, so unlike the rest of the students who groaned at the thought of having homework, I left the classroom and went to lunch. As I got into the line for food, which I wont eat, I tripped. Some people laughed, but quickly stopped when I glared, even if I _was_ still on the floor. I may be shy, but that does_ not_ mean that I let people pick on me.

"I wish I could get people to stop laughing that fast," a beautiful voice said from behind me. I turn around to find a beautiful girl to match the voice. She had long, brown hair and matching eyes, a heart-shaped face, almost as pale as my family and I. She was also in a wheel chair; crutches were tied to the side of the chair somehow. She was looking at the group of guys that where laughing at me.

When I realized I was staring, I spoke up, "Err, hello," I said while picking myself off the floor.

"Oh, hi," she said surprised. She was also blushing.

"I'm Edward Cullen," I say, sticking out my hand for her to shake.

"Isabella Swan, but please call me Bella," she says, shaking my hand.

"So, I take it you're the new girl?" I asked quietly, I only talk to my family, so I don't really know how to talk to girls…

"Yeah, I just got in yesterday," she said, just then someone opened the door and blew her sent my direction. She smelt so good! But, luckily for us, I had just feed the other day so I'm not very thirsty.

"Oh… I hope you enjoy it here," I state, she is really pretty, I wonder why no one has noticed this yet? She probably has a boy friend…

"I hope so, too. And I'm really glad that the school is all one story. I can't even think about how much time I save using just the chair!" I chuckle slightly at her exasperation.

"Hello!" the overly cheerful voice of my sister chirps beside her.

"Uh, Hello," Bella said, suddenly nervous.

"Edward, introduce us!" Alice said, _'Rosalie is mad because you were socializing with crippled human. Just the fact that she is human had her up in arms, but…'_

"Alice, this is Bella Swan. Bella this is my sister, Alice Cullen," Bella let out a small breath she had been holding.

"Nice to meet you," Alice said, sticking out her hand much like I had.

"The same," Bella said shyly.

'_Oh Edward! She is perfect for you!'_ I glare at Alice for a spit second.

"Uh, the line's moving," noted Bella. We moved forward as a group.

"Hey, Bella, do you have a place to sit?" Bella shook her head no. Alice Eyed our family's table and Rose gets up and leaves, "You can come sit with us!"

"Uh, sure?"

"Of course, Edward, hold this," Alice gave me her try and started pushing Bella towards our table.

"Hey Edward! Hey Alice! Hey… uh?" Emmett said.

"Bella," I supplied.

"Hey Bella!"

"That big thing is Emmett. And this is Jasper," Alice said.

"Uh, hi," Bella said, almost whispering.

"Well, I got to go cool Rosalie down, she's real upset," he glanced at Bella when he said the last part, then he was out of the cafeteria. Bella frowned, noticing his glace I presume.

"So, Bella, how has your day been so far?"

"Well, not do good at first, but now it's great," she smiled at Alice.

"What was wrong with it before?" I couldn't help but blurt it out.

Bella turned to me, a sad smile playing on her lips, "You were the first person to talk to me that didn't have to," how could anyone not talk to her? I guess I was just staring at her, because the next thing I know the bell rings.

"What do you have next?" Alice asks Bella.

"Biology."

"Oh good! Edward does too! He can take you there!" Alice and Bella turn to me and I nod. Alice skipped of to her next class and Jasper is long gone.

"You don't have too," Bella says.

"But I want to," I rebut, wheeling her to our next class.

(((I'm not so sure about this… I'm kind of taking two ideas and putting them together. But you know what they say! Imitation is the greatest form of flattery!)))


	2. I owe you one, Bella's chair

(((I saw this commercial, and I lady was attacking a balding man. The lady was coloring in his balding spot with a marker, Teehee. Oh yeah! I don't own Twilight!)))(((And I know Edward doesn't have gym with Bella, improvising people!)))

After Biology, I asked Bella what her next class was.

"Uh, gym? Why do I have gym?" she says-asks.

"I don't know… but I have it too, so I can take you," she was about to protest, but I was already pushing her there.

"You really don't have to…"

"I want to," I insisted. Sure, her sent was driving me mad and I'm pretty sure my knees are shaking from being around someone so beautiful so much today, but I still wanted to. I smiled down at her, but she frowned back up.

"You aren't doing thing out of pity, are you?" she asked, I stopped, in the middle of the hall, and walked around to face her. I knelt down.

"No. Why would you think that?" I really didn't know, every time I tried to hear her thoughts, I drew a blank. That was really frustrating.

"People usually do two things: ignore me or pity me. My mom pities me and Charlie _tries_ to pretend that I'm not a _cripple_," she spat 'cripple' out like it was a curse.

"Well, I am not going to ignore you, and you haven't shown need for my pity…"

"Unless he decides to trip on you," Rosalie spat while walking down the hall.

"Hello to you to, Rosalie," I say dryly.

"Who was that?" Bella asked in aw.

"Jasper's twin sister, Rosalie. She's my sister."

"How many kids can a women have in that short amount of time?"

"We're all adopted, now, we should get to class," I start pushing her again.

"Oh, that was nice of your parent…"

"That's what I think, Mom and Dad couldn't be better parents. And Dad is the town's doctor."

"Oh, well I guess I'll see your dad, a lot," we walking in silence then. It was a comfortable silence, though. Not like those that are caused when someone says something stupid. A lot of thoughts where focused on us, it made me a little uncomfortable.

We entered the gymnasium and all the talking stopped. Every single eye was on us.

"Cullen! Come here!" Coach Clap screamed from the other side of the gym. I walk over there, still pushing Bella.

"Yes, Coach?"

"Who's this?" He asked, pointed an accusing finger at Bella.

"Bella Swan, the new student," I answer.

"Shouldn't she be at her _own_ class?"

"I am," Bella piped in. Coach glared at her. She shrank back a little and handed him her schedule.

"This has to be a mistake! Your disabled, why would you need to attend gym?" Bella and I both flinched at his words, but shrugged as an answer, "Cullen, you push Swan, we are all going to the office to get this straitened out," I followed him out of the gym and to the front office, pushing Bella.

"Why did he have you push me? I can roll myself around! And I can walk! I just need crutches!" Bella ranted while Coach Clap's mind was ranting about how he can't coach disabled people and crap like that. I had to bite back a growl several times.

"Bella, it's fine. I _really_ don't mind pushing you. Now calm down, your wiggling the wheel chair with your hand motions and I am not the most coordinated."

"Yeah, well you can't be worse then me. My coordination is how I got into this mess!" She huffed and I was hit with her sent and how beautiful she is when she is agitated.

I was going to ask how it happened, but we arrived at the office door Coach Clap just went in, not bothering to hold the door open for us. I went in front of Bella to hold it open for her, all the while sending a nasty glare Coaches way, when he finally noticed that I was glaring at him, he flinched. _'Damn, that kid has taken a liking to the girl. Note To Self: Never get Cullen mad.'_ I hid a smirk at his last thought and pushed Bella farther into the office.

"Mrs. Cope?" Coach called.

"Coach Clap! What a pleasant surprise! What brings you here this time of day?" she came through the back door and her head filled with naughty thoughts of what they have done in the nurse's office, what they might do came along with these thoughts.

"Bella Swan."

"Oh yes! The chief's daughter! What about her?"

"She's a cripple," Bella winces and I glare this time, "and she's in my last period!"

"Well, we had no other place to place her and physical education is required."

"But what am I suppose to do with her?"

"I don't know, have her do homework or something."

"Fine," he huffed and left. He didn't bother with the door this time either, so he got a glare in the back of his head the whole way back.

"I hate him," Bella muttered.

"I do too," I assured her. I smiled down at her and she smiled back up. I stumbled, getting lost in her eyes.

"Careful now, you don't want to end up like me, now do you?" she teased, but I saw her sadness hidden behind her eyes.

"Well, your chair caught me, so I'm all good," I said, trying to lighten up the mood.

"Yes, so you should think it," she said, her eyes dancing with amusement now.

"Oh, Bella's chair, I am forever in you dept! Thank you for saving my life!" I say dramatically, earning a laugh from Bella. I like her laugh, it, just like the rest of her, was beautiful. I laughed a little with her and Coach Clap turned around.

"What's so funny back here?" he asked suspiciously.

"I was just thanking Bella's chair for catching me and saving my life when I stumbled," I say with a strait face, somehow. As soon as he turns around, I start laughing again.

"Crazy kids," he says, knowing full and well that we could hear him. Bella cracked up again and almost fell out of her chair.

"Careful, Bella," I said, sobering up at that second.

"I'm fine, Edward, no need to worry," she stated.

"What kind of person would I be if I didn't worry about my friend?"

"Friend? As in one friend, you only have one friend? Am I you're your one and only friend?" she didn't believe me. I wonder why.

"Yeah… why?"

"You just… you just seem like someone that _everyone_ wants to be friends with."

"They do… it's just they only want to use any friendships formed with my family to get higher on the 'social ladder'. I want real friends. Not ones that will come and go as they please, but ones that will stay by my side through thick and thin."

"I can do that," I smiled down at her, which she returned. I think I want her to be _more_ then friends, but how could that happen? She is a _human_, and I am a _monster._

I pushed her back into the gym; everyone stops talking again and Bella blushes.

"Uh… Cullen, you're going to be like Swan's 'personal trainer' type thing. You're going to walk her around the gym and junk like that. Maybe you can ask your dad for things to do. Now go start."

"Do you want to walk or be pushed?"

"Uh… I'll walk," she untied her crutches and pulled herself on to them. I pushed her chair beside the bleachers and went back to her.

"Ready?"

"Yeah," we walk around the gym the whole class period, talking about nothing. Bella was a little wobbly, and fell a lot. I caught her every single time she did, though. We ended up with her hand on my inner elbow to keep her stable.

"So… see you tomorrow, then?" she asks after the bell rang.

"Maybe…"

"Maybe? Maybe what?"

"You want to go for a night on the town? Well, what little town there is?"

"Yeah, sure. That sounds fun."

"Okay, I'll wait for your dad with you. Oh, and I'll pick you up at about four o'clock," I was really exited, and nervous. We walk out side to wait on her dad. It's raining, like always, so I take her to my car and get an umbrella Mom insists I keep in there.

(((I NEED REVIEWS!!!!! I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YA'LL THINK!!! AN HOW CAN I KNOW IF NOT TOLD!!!! I'M NOT EDWARD!!!!!!)))


	3. I'm so sorry, but this is not an AN

(((Sorry it took so long! I still don't own any thing! School just started, and I can only write on the computer. You can thank my handwriting for that!)))

"So, how did you like your first day at Forks High School?" I ask.

"It was blah, in the beginning of the day, but then you and Alice intervened and it turned out to be great," she blushed at this.

"Well, I'm glad you enjoyed our company as much as we did yours," I said, she blushed more and I smiled. It really did look beautiful.

"Oh, and let's not forget the nasty fall my chair prevented you from having."

"Yes, your life-saving chair! How could I forget!"

"I have no clue," he said while giggling like mad.

"Does your chair have a name?" she shook her head no, "Hmm, we should name it…"

"But is it a boy or a girl?"

"I don't know… how do you tell if a chair is a boy or a girl?"

"I have no clue. Hmm, we could just use a boy/girl name…"

"Yeah, okay. Alex?"

"No, Abbey?"

"Isn't that a girl's name?"

"It could be both…"

"Still, no.

"Ahonui?"

"No… Agape?"

"'Love'?"

"Why not?"

"Hmm… no. Avery?"

"So it's an Elf now?"

"Yeah, sure, why not?"

"Nope, Angel?"

"Why do all the names we think of start with an 'A'?"

"I don't know…"

"Angel is probably the best name we can get…"

"Well then, my chair is now angel," Bella said, smiling up at me, I smiled back down at her.

"So, Angel the Chair?"

"I guess so, are we crazy for naming a chair?"

"No, I think we are bored… okay, maybe a little bit crazy," I kneeled down to get level with her, "So what do you want to do after I pick you put today?"

"I don't know, what is there to do in this one-horse-town?"

"Nothing… so we could just drive to Port Angeles?"

"That sounds good," a police cruiser pulled up to the school then.

"Do you want help or go you want to do it yourself?"

"Uh, do you mind?"

"Nope, not at all," I picked her up, bridal style, and opened the passenger seat door with the hand under her legs. I placed her in the seat and smiled at her.

I turned my head to look at Chief Swan, who was staring at us, mouth agape, "Good afternoon, Chief Swan. Would you open the truck so I might put Bella's chair in it?" he nodded dumbly and I pulled out of the car, not shutting the door just yet, because I don't want them to leave. I put the chair in the back and walk back up to Bella and squatting down to be eye level with her.

"See you tonight?" she asked, hopeful. I smile and nod. The chief is looking at us funny now.

"I think I should get going now, have a good afternoon," I stand back up and shut the door. They drive away and I just stand there and watch, but then my cell phone goes off.

"Hello?"

"Hey Edward," Alice practically sings over the phone, "So you have a date with Bella?"

"It's not a date… is it?" I was running through the woods now, and tripped.

"Oh dear brother, it is. You asked a girl out! I'm so happy for you!!!! Now get home and tell Momma before I burst and tell her myself!!"

"Okay, Alice, I'll be there in a few seconds," I ran faster, stumbling a lot more often then normal.

_'Edward, what news is so good the Alice is bouncing?'_ Mom asked.

"Hey Mom," I said as I walked into the massive living room.

"What is Alice so happy about?"

"I asked Bella if she wanted me to show her around town, and she said yes," I couldn't help but to let a wide grin stretch itself across my face.

"Oh, my baby boy is going up!!!!" Mom gushed, wrapping my in a hug.

"Uh, Mom, I'm never growing up, I'm seventeen forever, remember?"

"But still, your first date! I have been waiting for this forever!"

"Mom, you have only been 'alive' just short of a hundred years," I laughed and she joined in.

"Well, you had better go get ready!!" I ran up stair, tripping half way up, and then ran into my room on the third story.

(((I'm so, so, so sorry!!! I don't like the school keeps me from writing for ya'll!!!)))


	4. I,like,can,like,save,like,him!

(((I still don't own, and I'm surprised I can write right now, seeing as right now is Monday…)))

I drove to Bella's house as fast as possible, arriving about five minute too early.

I sighed, there is no way on God's green Earth that I can wait in this car for that long, so I don't. Instead, I get out and slowly,oh so_ slowly, _walk up to the front porch, and compose myself. I swear, if I was human I would be sweating buckets, but luckily this time, I'm not.

I take a deep, unneeded, breath and knock on the door.

'_I wonder who that could be… I wasn't expecting anyone… oh wait, Isabella had that date with the Cullen kid! I wonder why he is showing such interest in her… oh well, might as well answer the door so I can get back to the game!!'_ Chief Swan thought, whistling on the way to the door. I guess the girls in my family aren't the only ones who thought of this as a date…

"Hello there!"

"Hello, Chief Swan," I smile politely. I may not talk to people much, but I do have manors straight out of the early 1900's, literally.

'I don't see why he has settled for my daughter, I mean really, that kid has good manors and everyone wants to be his friend, but he settles for Bella?' He thought, making me angry, "Hi, Edward What can I do for you?"

"I'm hear for Isabella, sir," I state, barely able to hid my aggravation at his thoughts.

"Why?"

"I believe we have plans for this evening, Chief Swan."

"I know that, but why her?"

"Because she's: kind, caring, funny, sweet, and beautiful," I said through clenched teeth, what's with people and testing my patients today?

Saved by the Bell-a. She came down stairs on her crutches. I sidestepped The Chief and went to help her down; she seemed a bit unstable on her crutches. When I go up to her, I scoped her up in my arms bridle-style and carried her the rest of the way.

"Edward, you don't need to carry me, my crutches work just fine," Bella pouted, making me stumble slightly, just not enough for her to notice.

"What if I want to?"

"I don't see why…" she trailed off as I placed her in the Volvo. I backtracked a bit after setting her down, going back inside to get her chair and crutches.

Chief Swan didn't say anything to me as I re-entered and re-exited, but he thought stuff, 'that boy really likes her…. Should I say something now? Like when he should bring her back? … No, it's not like his going to run off with her. I tuned out his thoughts after putting Bella's chair and crutches in the backseat.

"Ready to go?"

"Sure," she smiled at me, I returned her smile and drove off.

"Do you want to go to Port Angels?" I asked, probably sounding random to her.

"What's there?"

"A few shops, a movie theater, and a little Italian restaurant."

"Sounds good," I smiled at her and her eyes gazed over slightly, so I looked back at the road.

"Where do you want to go first?"

"Hmm, what do you think about window shopping?"

"Don't you want to actually go in the shops, look around?"

"I'd just knock something over, plus I have no money to spend in them," true…

"I would pick it up for you, and I have money to spend," I glanced over at her; she was blushing.

"You don't need to do that."

"You say that a lot."

"You never listen to it."

"Because I want to do the things you deem unnecessary for me to do," I smiled at her again; I just can't stop smiling around her. I just feel so… happy; I like it.

"Well, you don't need to do those things, but you do them anyway… why?" Why?

"I'm not sure… I just can't help it…" I glanced at her, only to find her staring at me, almost like she was trying to read my mind.

We sat in silence till arriving in Port Angles, which didn't take too long.

"Do you want to walk or ride?" I asked.

"Walk, if you don't mind. I don't want to use that bulky thing."

"Walk it is, then," I smiled at her. Surprisingly, sense Chief Swan answered the door, I have not gotten very nervous, but now that I am going to have to keep us both balanced, I am.

I got out and walked around the car and grabbed one of her crutches, my arm will serve as the missing one, and opened the door for Bella. I helped her out of the car, got her situated on the crutch and my right arm, then started walking down the street.

"Where to first?" I asked, glancing down at her. She had taken an immediate liking to my arm, clinging to it for dear life. I can't say that I minded, though. In fact, I liked having her lean willingly on my arm. Her warmth radiating through my unneeded jacket, her sent assaulting my nose with gloriousness, her beauty that is covered by her crutches and chair. I think I'm falling in love with her… me, a monster, falling for Bella, an angel.

"How about there," Bella pointed to a shop on our right, across the street. I looked at it really quickly. It was a bookstore, hmm; I guess we can go in there…

"All right, lets go then," we walked to the cross walk, that was at the end of the block, "So you like books?"

"Yeah, I love them," she said happily. She's happy with me; I swear my heart just grew three times its normal size, "Do you?" She seemed nervous now; I wonder why… oh, she must like I don't like books or something.

"Yeah. So, what makes you like them so much?"

"Fiction has always been better then reality, well until…" she trailed off. What I wouldn't give for a glimpse into that pretty little head of hers….

"Until what?" I can't hold the question, it just spilled out of my mouth; I should really mind my own business. I wouldn't blame her if she told me just that.

"Well, uh, until… until you," she blushed and looked of at the other side of the street, where we just were.

"I'm glade I could help," I say while stopping in front of the bookstore, "We're here," she doesn't look away from the other side of the road. I put my head next to hers, looking in the same direction, "What's so interesting?"

She jumped, as much as one can jump in her condition, and turned towards me. Her face is so close. If I leaded forward just a little…no, no I can't do that. What if she doesn't want me to do that?

Wait, what's wrong? Why is she crying?

"Bella? What's wrong Bella?"

"Nothing, I'm fine. Really, I'm fine," she wiped her tears away quickly, but I don't believe that she is fine.

"Bella, you don't have to put up a brave front. You can talk to me; tell me anything you want. I promise that I won't laugh at you, think any less of you, or pity you."

"I-I… It's just… Ugh! I just mess every thing up! Edward, I-I like you," she looked down. She is either embarrassed or ashamed. Either way, she is feeling some emotion that she shouldn't.

I wrap my arms around her and pull her towards me, "Shh, Bella, Shh," I coo when she starts crying. I pull her over to a conveniently placed bench and sat down, with her in my lap. I stroked her hair and gently rocker her back and forth.

"You-you don't have to-to do-do this you know," she whispered.

"I don't have to a lot of this, but that doesn't mean I don't want to," I whispered back as soothingly as I could. I guess having to calm Esme and Rosalie down before Jasper joined the family turned out to be a very useful thing.

"But-but I'm just a nuisance, a bother, a liability. I'm useless," she calmed down a bit more.

"You are non of those," I started humming softly. It's a new song that I've been working on, but I had not inspiration for it, until now.

"That's beautiful," Bella's completely calm now.

"Thank you."

"Wait, you wrote it?"

"Yeah…" If I could blush, I'd be bright red by now.

"For who?"

"Uh…"

"You can tell me, I promise I won't laugh or anything."

"Uh… I kind of wrote it for you…"

"Really?" she twisted in my arms to look me in the eye.

"Yes…so do you like it?"

"Yeah, it's really beautiful."

I gave her a crooked smile, "So…do you want to go in now?"

"Sure," I stood her up before doing so my self. I took her arm and helped her walk into the store.

"So, what do you want to look at first?"

"How about…this way," she pointed to the right side and looked at me. I nodded and she led the way.

She picked up a book and looked at it for a while before deciding to get it. She did this several times, only a few of the books she looked at got put back, before her arms were too full for her to walk with. So, naturally, I took some. Okay, so I took all of them.

"Uh, we can go now," she said, suddenly nervous.

"What's wrong, Bella?"

"Uh…nothing. I just don't think you would like the kids from school to see us together…"

Oh, how wrong she is. To prove the falsehood of her statement, I balanced, amazingly, all the books in one arm and wrapped the other around her waist. She looked at me in surprise, but I just smiled an embarrassed smiled.

"You don't-" despite how rude it is, I cut her off.

"I really want to, Bella. Trust me, I wont do anything I don't want to. I've just… never done anything like this before so…"

"You've never had a girlfriend, have you?"

"No… in fact I've never held a girl's hand that wasn't family…" she smiled up at me.

"Same here, only switch genders…."

'Oh Em Gee, Is that, like, Edward, like, Cullen? Who's the, like, freak, like, with the, like, crutch? She, like, has got to, like, be, like annoying, like, him to, like, death! Oh Em Gee!!!! I can, like, totally, like, save him, like, from the, like, freak!!! Then he, like, will total, like, love me!!!' I think I lost a few brain cells, and that's impossible for vampires.

"Do you still want to go, or do you want to look at some more books?" Her eyes light up at the thought of new books. I chuckled, "more books it is. Why don't you try and get over there on your own so I can get a basket…or two," she frowned at the thought of going alone, but nodded any way. I let her go, already missing her warmth, and walked over to the stack of basket.

"Like, Hey Edward! Like, what are, like, you doing, like, here?"

"I'm on a date. Good-bye," I try to get around her, but she steps in my way.

"Like, why are, like, you, like, out with, like, her? She has, like, a crutch! You, like, don't, like, like her, like, do you? You're, like, wasting, like, your time!"

"Your right about one thing: listening to you talk is a waste of my time," I walked around her as she stared at me in shock.

"Hey Edward," Bella smiled as I came up beside her, "I'm almost done. I know how boring it must be to just stand here watching me look at books."

"Very much the opposite, actually. Nothing you do could every be boring, at lest not to me…."

"Are you all right in the head, Edward? I cannot imagine anyone being interested in just watching me pick up books…."

"You don't see yourself clearly, do you?"

"I'm not the lest bit pretty, Edward. Even without the crutch."

"Oh, there is that blindness again," I teased.

She sighed, "Okay, let's go to the next store."

"All right," I took the other books she found, placed them in the basket, and wrapped my arm around her waist again. She leaned into my embrace and sighed happily. I smiled and tightened my arm around her a bit.

I placed the basket of books on the counter and laced my fingers together, so that Bella was trapped within my arms. I smiled down at her and she smiled back.

"That will be eighty-two ninety-three," the clerk said, braking the sweet moment. I placed the money on the counter before Bella had time to argue about me not paying for her books.

"Where to now?" I asked as we stepped out into the cold night's air.

(((What do you think? Sorry about the long wait! It doesn't mean that I don't love you, just that school monopolizes my time!)))


	5. STUPID GUYS

(((I still don't own this, BUT I love you!!!!)))

"Hmm, I think that we should go to the car, then see a movie," Bella replied.

"Well the movie theater is right and the car is left, so why don't you sit on this bench while I run to the car with the books. You wont wear yourself out as fast that way."

"Okay," she looked upset at the thought of me leaving. The fact that she wanted me to stay made me happy, but I didn't want to leave her either. I walked her over to the bench and set her down.

I was about to turn to walk away, but I couldn't go just yet. Instead of leaving, I cupped her cheek as gently as I could and pressed my lips gently against her forehead. I pulled me lips away, but left my hand there. She leaned against my hand as if she craved my cold touch as much as I craved her warm one….

"I need to go," I whisper, "But I promise I will be right back," I turned and walked away.

The walk to the car wasn't to terribly long, but long enough to make me miss Bella's warm touch…and trip over s crack in the sidewalk. I was about to cross the street when I herd their thoughts….

_'Oh man, look at her! She is so _HOT_!!! She's like an angel!!! If the guys haven't seen her yet, I can have her to myself! Damn-it, they saw her!'_ I blocked out his thoughts and sped up.

"Hey," Said one of the men.

Bella glanced up, "hi," She mumbled, looking down again. The man gasped when he got a good look at her face and sat down right next to her. Bella scooted away and put her crutch in between them.

_'Oh, a crutch, she can't run now!'_ Three more men came and surrounded her, but they left a little gap where I can squeeze through, which I did.

"What do you think you're doing here?" I asked in a deathly calm death voice. I could hear Bella sigh in relief. I turned toward her and gave her a small smile.

"What are _we_ doing here? I think we should be asking _you_ that question, runt."

"I'm here to save _my_ girl from you mongrels."

"What makes you can stop us? It's two against four, Kid. And one of yours is crippled," I couldn't stop my fist from colliding with his face, most likely braking his nose.

"What makes you think that I can't?"

"Whoa, Buddy, that girls not worth it. You can have her," one of the smarter men said.

"I suggest you leave before you have more to worry about then just a broken nose," I say, while turning to Bella. One of the idiots decides to take a swing at me when I'm not watching and I catch him by the wrist, "Must I spell it out to you? Leave. Now. Before I break your arm." I turned away from them and hear them leave.

"Edward," Bella whimpers, holding her arms out to me. I wrapped my arms around her, picking her up so that I could slide underneath her. Bella whimpered slightly on my shoulder as I rocked her back and forth gently.

"Shh, Bella. They wont hurt you as long as I'm here, and I'm not planning on leaving you alone anytime soon," I whispered in her ear. I gently rested my cheek against the top of her head and rubbed her back, waiting for her to calm down slightly. Though, I don't smell one bit of fear in her blood…I wonder if this is all an act.

Bella sighed then began to speak, "You still want to go to the movies?"

"Of course," I smiled. So what if she wasn't really scared and just wanted my touch? I can't say I wouldn't do the same. I looked into Bella's eyes, loosing myself in their depth.

"Which way is the theater?" Bella asked, breaking the silence.

"This way," I replied, standing us both up. We headed off to the theater.

(((Hmm…too short. It would have been longer, but my computer decided it would be fun to erase all of my work, so I had to retype.)))


	6. I told you I'd get it up the next day!

(((Not _too_ long of a wait…right? Oh yeah! I don't own it!)))

The movie wasn't long, but it was 'scary'. That, or Bella just wanted to cling to me. I haven't told her how I felt yet, but I'm working on it. I know she likes me; I'm just not entirely sure how close 'like' and 'love' are….

I'm on my way to pick her up right now, before Chief Swan takes her. I want to take her to school today.

Yes, finally, I'm here. I climb out of my Volvo and go up to the front door. I knock.

'_Who could that be? And so early?'_ Chief Swan's thoughts ring through my head loud and clear, to bad his daughter's don't.

"Oh, Edward, what are you doing her?"

"Good Morning, Chief Swan, I was wondering if I could take Bella to school today. If that's alright with you of course."

'_Is he always so polite and…formal?'_ He thought before replying with: "Of course. She's just getting ready. It's taking her a bit longer today."

I wonder if I have any part in the reasoning behind that. As I'm thinking this, an extra beautiful Bella comes down the steps on her crutches.

She is wearing a blue v-neck sweater, long sleeve, and a skirt that went to just above her knees. Her shoe choice was very interesting. She had a pair of black two-inch heels on; they looked kind of like baby doll shoes with heels.

Of course, this is still the already beautiful Bella. Her being her, she tripped on the last step. Luckily, I caught her before she hit the ground. Chief Swan, who had deserted me in favor of getting a cup of coffee, rushed back into the small foyer at the sound of Bella's crutches clanging against the hardwood floor.

"What happened?" Chief Swan asked, out of breath.

"Bella tripped, Chief Swan," I said, not taking my eyes off of Bella.

"Oh. Is that all?" We both nodded and he stalked back into the kitchen.

"Okay. Have a good time at school, kids." I straitened Bella up and grabbed hr crutches.

"Ready for school?"

"Yeah," she said, blushing when she realized that she had been staring at me. Truth be told: she is the only one I want to have stare at me.

"Do you want to take your chair today?"

"Uh…no, I think I want o walk," she smiled up at me and I smiled back.

We got to school early, and since it wasn't raining yet we sat at the picnic tables.

'_Who's the hottie Cullen's with? And what happened to the freak? Wait, That IS the freak!!!! That's one HOTT freak!!'_ I tuned Newton's thoughts out; they'd only make me want to strangle him more.

"Edward?"

"Yeah, Bella?"

"What are you doing?" I must have been staring off into space again….

"Thinking…."

"Oh? About what?"

"Why did you get all dressed up today? And why didn't you want to use your chair?"

"I…I thought…I thought you…you might, I don't know, like me more?" She blushed and looked away. I think I'm going to tell her…I can't stand waiting like this!

"Bella, I don't think that I can like you anymore then I already do," I gave her my crocked smile and heard her heart give a shutter.

"What-what do you mean?" I held out my arms and she scooted into them. I wrapped my arms around her and she laid her head against my chest.

"I think…I think I might love you, Bella," I whispered into her ear. She snapped her head up and had a big grin across her face.

"Really?"

"Would I lie to you, Bella?"

"No, I don't think you would…" she trailed off and I go an idea. I slowly leaned down, so she could show if she was ready for that, and pressed my lips to hers in a soft, chaste kiss. Her blood started to get to me, so I pulled away and rested my forehead against hers.

"Wow," she whispered.

"I couldn't agree with you more."

"So, where does that leave us?"

"Bella?" I was really nervous now.

"Yes?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes!" she threw her arms around me and put her chin on my shoulder. I hugged her tight, gently rubbing her back as her joyous ran down her face.

'_What is he doing to her? Why is she crying? She's too HOTT to cry! I have to put a stop to this!'_ There is always one small-town boy that is still in the night-in-shinning-armor phase; the sad thing is that they are always popular.

"Bella?"

"Yeah, Edward?"

"You want to listen to music until the bell rings?" I don't _think_ she would like Newton like that, but I don't want to take that chance.

"Sure," she said, taking her chin off my shoulder and smiling at me, "Lets go."

We sat in my Volvo listening to music for the ten minute it took the bell to ring. I walked Bella to her class; she only brought one crutch with her, so I know I'll be helping her around all day. I didn't mind that one bit. I dropped Bella off at her class, to her seat seeing as she only has one crutch today, and went to my own.

'_Who does she think she is stealing Edward away from me like that? I mean I was _that _close to having him wrapped around my finger!!!!'_ Jessica Stanley has one over-active imagination, I can tell you that.

I note landed in my lap and I looked up. Jessica was winking at me.

The note read:

Hey, like, Edward! Like, what are, like, you, like, doing with, like, the new, like, freak?

This made me like her even less than before! And I already pretty much hated her!

I replied:

**First of all, her name is Bella and she is no freak. Even if she were a freak, I wouldn't care. Secondly, I ask you not to call my **_**girlfriend**_** a freak. In fact, refrain from speaking about her; I know you can't see her for who she is. And thirdly, I fail to see why it is any of your business that I spend my time with anyone. I happen to love Bella.**

I flicked the note back to her. She read it several times before scribbling something on a piece of paper and flinging it to me.

It read:

Like, yeah, like, she is! Like, you, like, shouldn't, like, like her, like, at all!!!!! Like, you, like, shouldn't, like, go out, like, with her!!!! You, like, should, like, go out, like, with me!!!!

Thank god the bell just rang! I crumbled up Jessica's note and threw it way.

I went as fast as I could to Bella's classroom. Most students were still in there, gathering up their stuff to leave. Bella was jus sitting there, here stuff already packed and sitting on her desk. She is staring out into space.

"Hey Bella," I whisper right in her ear. She jumps slightly and turns around to look me in the eye, already pouting.

"You scared me," she accuses.

"I'm sorry, love. It was just too hard to resist. Forgive me?" I asked, making my eyes go wide and innocent. Her eyes glazed over slightly, but then she shook her head as if she was trying to physically clear it.

"Yes?" she answered in a questioning voice.

"Well then, off to class we go!"

The rest of the morning was the usual. But lunch was a bit different.

"Bella?"

"Yes?"

"Why don't you sit at the table and wait for Alice while I go get us some lunch?" even if I'm not going to be eating this lunch….

"Sure," she replied, smiling up at me. I walked her over to our table, which was empty because everyone but Alice and I went hunting.

"I'll be right back," I told her, kissing her on the cheek before walking over to the lunch-line.

When I got out of the line, Alice still hadn't shown up. Also, there was a small crowed around my family's table. The girls were insulting Bella, while the guys were trying to grope Bella. I didn't like either one of those, but Bella was handling herself rather well. She was ignoring the girls, that made them push her, and swatting at all the male hands coming towards you.

I walked to the table and sat the trays down. I made my way to Bella and helped her out of the seat. We grabbed the trays and went to the front lawn, because it wasn't raining today.

"Now, love, how did you get yourself into the predicament?" she pouted.

"I don't know. It's like they were vultures and I was some poor, unlucky buffalo!" I laughed at her comparison and she scowled at me. "It's not funny! They could have killed me or something!"

"Do you really think I'd let you die?"

"No…" she looked away.

"Bella," I whispered, getting her eyes back to mine. I leaned in slowly and gently pressed my lips to hers. I pull away and she sighs.

"I love you, Edward," she whispers, and then freezes after realizing what she has said.

"I love you, too, Bella," I replied. I think she wasn't expecting that, because she just stared into my eyes. She kept on staring into, searching, my eyes. I think she found what she was looking for because she sighed, sending a wave of her sent towards me, and laid her head on my chest.

"Why don't you-" she was cut off by the bell, thankfully.

"Come on, let's go to class."

(((DUN, Dun, dun)))


	7. I love you, guys!

(((I am so sorry; I didn't mean to wait so long!)))(((I still don' own this!)))

The school day is now over and I haven't given Bella a chance to ask me about me heartbeat.

But I know the question is coming soon, no mater how much I manage to delay.

Bella was sitting on a bench next to the lockers while I got what we would need for our homework from them.

"Edward, my, like, love!" Great, now I also have to get Jessica away from Bella and myself.

"Edward?" Bella asked, scared.

"Yes, Bella?"

"Who is that and why did she call you that?"

"That's Jessica Stanley, and she deranged," that got a giggle out of Bella.

"Edward, my, like, love, what, like, is this…thing…doing, like, next to, like, you? Are you, like, taking it, like, out to the, like, dumpster for, like, a teacher? How, like, sweet of, like, you!" Bella's breathing went un-even, as if she was trying to hold back tears.

I ignored Jessica and kneeled next to Bella, grabbing her hand and rubbed small circles on her back. Jessica glared at her thinking, _"Like, what does, like, he, like, see in that, like, little, like, crippled, like, tramp?" _

Jessica got braver. She walked closer to me and sat on my leg, seeing as I only had one on the ground and my other foot was used to keep my balance. She then wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Really, like, don't, like, see, like, why you, like, hang out, like, with her."

"Thanks okay, you can just leave us alone. I can't see how you can miss the fact that we don't want you around us."

"FINE," she huffed, "I will leave you alone!" But her thoughts betrayed her words, '_that, like, little, like, tramp, stealing, like, away, like, MY, like, man. I'll, like, show, like, her!'_ I tuned out her thoughts; I will never let her get to my Bella. Hmm, my Bella, I like that.

"Bella," I whispered, getting her attention.

"Yes?"

"Can I take you somewhere?"

"Where would that somewhere be?"

"It's a surprise," she groaned.

"I _hate_ surprises," I had to laugh.

"You'll like this one," I hope.

"Okay," she gave in, looking into my eyes. I smiled and helped off of the bench and onto her feet.

"Then let's go," I said, leading her to my car.

The ride to the meadow, well, as far as you could go in a car, was fast.

"Edward?"

"Yes, my Bella," wait, that wasn't suppose to come out! How is she going to take this? Will she think I'm possessive?

She smiled at me and blushed. That's good…right?

"Well…uh, are we going to hike?" she looked scared.

"Don't worry, Bella, I would never let you fall," I smiled at her and she returned the gesture. I grabbed her hand and started for the woods.

"Wait…the path?"

"It's not on the path, Bella. Trust me?"

"Always," she replied without having to think about it. I think that made my heart grow three times the original size.

"Then lets go," we set off on the five-mile hike. Bella tripped a couple of times, but she never hit the ground.

We where almost there, when the sun made it's appearance. Why hadn't I asked Alice if this was a good idea? That's right, because it was a spur-of-the-moment type of thing.

I glanced nervously at my Bella. What am I going to do?

"Bella?" I asked before we could walk into the sun.

"Yeah, Edward?"

"I want to tell you something, but you can't tell anyone, not ever."

"I wont"

"Promise?"

"I promise," she replied firmly.

I took a deep breath, "I'm not human," she didn't look surprised, and did not start screaming bloody murder.

"I know, but…"

"But what?"

"But I can't figure out _what_ you are exactly. It doesn't really matter, but I a curious."

I was flabbergasted. How can she not care if I'm not human?

Bella blushed and laughed at my dumb-founded expression.

"How-what-ugh. How can you not care?"

"I just don't," she replied simply, "I don't believe you are going to hurt me, or you would have already done it. Even if you were to hurt me, the only person concerned about my well-being seems to be you."

"But-but what if I'm the bad-guy? The villain?"

"I don't care."

"What if I'm a creature of the night? A bloodsucker? A monster?" She looked appalled.

"You are not a monster, Edward!" she said, shocking me to the very core.

"I'm a vampire, Bella, of course I'm a monster."

"No, Edward. You are not a monster! I can't believe that you are a monster!"

"I have to kill innocent animals to drink their blood!" She took a short pause at this new information before continuing.

"See? _Animals_. You said animals, not humans. You are not a monster."

I have to let her see how bad I truly am for her. I run away from her, faster then she can see. I made sure to stay out of the sun. I ran over to a tree with a low, thick, branch. "You don't know how fast I am. I _could_ kill you before you have the tie to blink," I reached up and snapped the branch from the tree. " You don't know how strong I am. I could kill you with a touch that was meant to be light," I slammed the branch in to a nearby tree, shattering it.

"But you wont," she said with a slightly shaking voice, "unless you really don't care about me."

"Of course I care about you," I was in front of her now, still in the shade, "That's why I brought you here. I-" I had already come to terms with my loving Bella, but actually telling her…that's another story.

"You?" she prompted.

"I-I want to show you something," I took both of her warm hands in my cold ones and brought us out into the sun.

She gaped, and I lead us over to the middle of the meadow. She was still staring as I lay down on the slightly moist ground.

"Are you going to sit down or just stare?" I asked jokingly. She blushed and plopped down as best she could.

She reached out a hand to my arm tentatively, but let it drop in the lap, "Can I-" she tried to form the question in her mind some more, but I got what she was trying to do.

"I wont bite, promise," I teased. She blushed again and began to trace the now-dead veins in my arms and I sighed contently. My eyes closed on their own accord.

"Edward?"

"Yes?"

"I-uh-never mind," I propped my self up on my right elbow and looked at her. Bella's attention was seemingly focused on my left arm.

"What is it?"

"Does it look the same everywhere?" this was not the question she _was_ going to ask, I knew that.

"Yes," I took of my shirt to prove it. Bella just stared at my abs as if they had started speaking French to her. It was making me uncomfortable and I started to shift around in my seat.

"Was there something else you wanted to say?" I asked, drawing her eyes back to my face.

"Oh, um. No, no. Nothing," she is lying, I know it.

"Bella, you can trust me. What is it?"

"I know-I know I can. It's just-" She cut herself off before she could tell me anything else.

"Just what, Bella?" I pulled her into my lap and tucked her head under my chin. She fits perfectly.

"I-I love you, Edward," I sat in stunned silence for a second, a smile slowly forming on my face. The silence may have only lasted for a second, but that was long enough for Bella to turn around and face me.

I stared into her eyes, "I love you, too, Bella," I attacked her lips with my own. She was stunned into staying still at first, but then started too kiss me back.

I got too much for me and I was across the meadow in less then a second. "Edward?" Bella called in a frightened voice.

"Over here," I called, she started to move towards me, "No, wait a second." I took a deep breath and started towards her. I stopped a couple yards away from her and sat down.

"Edward?" she asked again.

"I'm okay, it's just that…your blood got to be too much."

"Oh…I'm sorry," I let out a chuckle at the apology and scooted a bit closer. Apparently, that wasn't enough for her. Bella opened her arms wide, as if she was a small child wanting a hug. Went closer, so that I was sitting right next to her, and lay down. She lay down with me, her head resting on my chest.

"We need to get you home," I said as her eyelids started to drop.

"No, I'm fine-" she yawned.

"How about I show you how I travel?"

"Sure," she mumbled incoherently.

"Okay," I started off, running into the woods. I glanced down to see Bella staring out wide-eyed. I chuckled softly as I came to a stop in front of my car. "Bella?"

"Yeah?" she said, slowly coming back to life. She still had her arms wrapped around my neck, as they where when I was sitting.

"Are you okay, Love?"

"Yeah…I think."

(((So? Was it good for such a long wait?)))


End file.
